


Care Package

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, So yeah, ahah, based on this h i l a r i o u s concept over on tumblr, kustard bb, long distance fucking made possible with magic removable dicks, look i actually did it, red is a pervy fuck, snas is a shy bean, they work so well, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, tumblr is to blame this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Sans has to go away on a business trip for a few days. Red can't come with him to keep him company, so he does the next best thing, and sends him a present."in which red is a dick and sends his to sans in the mailbased on some wonderful art by @modambrosia over on Tumblr, (link in the notes)also this has a r e a l l y long set-up, i'm super sorry, just skip to the break for the porn if that's what you're here for. god i can't write i swearsorry if this was underwhelming, i got you all excited on tumblr, mod ;-; i tried thoughTHIS IS THE FIRST ONESHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN THAT I'VE ALLOWED TO GET OVER 1,500 WORDSwelp it's not a oneshot anymore, enjoy that second chapter folks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modambrosia/gifts).



> look at this https://modambrosia.tumblr.com/post/173095869996/sans-had-to-go-away-for-a-trip-so-red-decided-to
> 
> it's so fucking accurate
> 
> so of course i had to write a drabble (so of course I ended up getting carried away and writing way too much) so here we are. it's not my fault this time.

There was nothing more infuriating than work on the surface. Back in the underground, Sans got away with slacking,  _a lot,_ and maybe that wasn't a good thing (-was it really a  _bad_ thing?), mostly because he never really had to  _do_ anything. And that's not exactly why he's so upset with his new job, the work wasn't hard and he actually enjoyed it... It's the damn  _humans_ that make everything so  _difficult._ His pay is cut drastically (something about regulating jobs, _'wouldn't want monsters to have a reason to steal our jobs, now would we, freak?'_ ), he's forced to do the odds and ends that everyone else refuses, he works overtime that's never even written on the timestamps (which he's sure is illegal but,) and the constant ridicule was... to be fair, less insulting than it was annoying. Bottom line; his job sucked.

 

But... Maybe it wasn't  _all_ bad. Every once in a while, on a rare occasion, the business went on this big, extravagant trip for publicity, and they would take Sans _(hey, look at us, we're such a good company with high morals, we employ monsters!)_ He never really got to  _do_ anything on these trips, but hell, just the view of the city was infinitely better than his shitty, rat infested, graffiti-covered apartment.

 

(Alright, that's not entirely true. His apartment has Red.)

 

Ah! Speaking of, he really should call him. Tell him he's all right. Say good night at least... Or  _something._ He really just misses the sound of his voice... It's only been two days since he flew up here but... He already missed him in every sense of the word. Missed the way he smelled, the way he spoke, the way he ~~pounded Sans into the mattress until he couldn't think.~~   _Hnng._ Yeah. He should call him. 

 

He's about to; reaches for his phone and throws the covers off of him, but-

 

_**K** _ _**NOCK KNOCK** _

 

"who's there?" it's an immediate response, almost like he's a Pavlovian dog, trained in the ways of bad jokes and poor comedy. He's standing up before there's really even a response, before that timid voice calls out 'housekeeping,' because, honestly, who else would be knocking on his door? A friend? Pff.

 

He opens the door, someone from the lobby greeting him with an apprehensive smile. Poor kid looks almost terrified to be there. He's half tempted to summon a blaster and _really_ freak the shit out of him. Y'know. For a laugh.  _Damn, Red really is rubbing off on him, isn't he?_ "Y.. Are you Sans Theskeleton?" 

 

Sans repress a snort. When they reached the surface, he and his brother had been forced to pick last names. Papyrus refused to have anything ketchup, pun, Serrif (basically anything that had to do with Sans' regular, memey sort of lifestyle) related, and Sans didn't really want a pasta as his last name. Theskeleton had been a suitable compromise. (It's also damn hilarious listening to people try to pronounce it like it's some sort of foreign name.) "the one and bonely. watcha got there, kid?"

 

His brow furrows like he wants to protest at the way Sans calls him a kid (that's happened, and lets just say, he hasn't really encountered anyone who's managed to come within a fifth of his own age for comparison) but he seems to think better of it. Instead, he brandishes the brown parcel that's in his hands; he seems sort of antsy to get out of there. Sans wants to break the ice, ask him why he's so  _rattled_ or tell him  _sheesh, i'm just a skeleton, no need to jump out of your skin_ but "Package for you."

 

"aw nice. is it a puppy?" he takes the package and looks down at it _(it's surprisingly heavy actually),_ and the mailing address doesn't have a sender; the address of his hotel is scrawled in crappy handwriting next to a crude sketch of a skull. It's clearly from red.

 

"Uh... I don't think so, Sir?" Wait, did he think he was being serious? "There are... no holes on the box?" Sans' grin breaks into mischevious levels, and he looks back up to the lobbyman without raising his head again. 

 

"oof. that's ruff. but you have to admit, it's pawssible. maybe not plausible though," 

 

"...Uh, right." He was really trying his best here.  _These are the jokes, people._ "Ireallyshouldbegettingbacktothedesk." He shuts the door in his face, and Sans can hear his harried footsteps receding.  _Tough crowd._ Damn, he wasn't really that scary, was he? He rolles his eyesockets. Well, at least now he has a reason to call Red... not that he needed a reason to call his boyfriend, but 'hey I got your gift' is much less pathetic than 'hey I missed the sound of your voice and now I'm kinda horny thinking about it.'

 

He shuffles back towards his bed, sitting down on the fluffy comforter and picking his phone off from the dresser. He's got Red on the closest thing his phone has to speed dial; all he has to do is unlock his phone and tap the contact icon that's the center of his home screen (the picture he has for him is the one he took while Red was sleeping. He hates it because he thinks it makes him look vulnerable, but it's Sans' favorite) 

 

He's connecting a call within the next few seconds, and Red doesn't even let the first ring go through before he picks up (whenever Sans calls, he always answers within the first two rings, as if he's always got his phone on him and just waiting for him to call. Sans knows he doesn't do that with anyone else because, well, he's been there when he gets calls before, and he tends to ignore them when he's around,  _especially_ if it's from his Papyrus)

 

 _"h'llo?"_  Red's voice sounds gruff like he just woke up, or... like he's been up for a while. Sans winces and does a little mental math. It's 3 AM over there. ~~_(Red never sleeps well when Sans isn't home. Nightmares.)_~~

 

"hey babe... you just wake up?" the concern in his voice is painfully obvious, even to his own (lack of) ears. 

 

 _"nah, i... i_ _was just headed to bed,"_ his voice is akin to that of a child being caught in a lie. _"but m'never too tired for you, babe. what'd you want?'_

 

"it can wait 'till morning. you need some sleep."

 

 _"now it'll bug me and i_ _won't be able to sleep,"_ Red lets out a tired chuckle, and Sans can hear him shifting into a more comfortable position on the other end.  _"besides, it technically_ is  _morning over here. by papyrus standards, at least."_

 

"heheh... that's fair," Sans lets out a sigh and shifts the phone so he's pressing it against his shoulder with his skull, both hands reaching down to fiddle at the tape on the box. "well, your package got here." 

 

 _"eeeeee! open it, open it!"_ Red sounded suddenly  _much_ more alert than he was just a few seconds ago. And did he just...  _squeal?_

 

"you didn't tell me you were sending me a gift," Sans scoffed, peeling off the strip of tape that held the box shut. "this couldn't have waited until i got home?"

 

 _"pff of course not. it's a_ care  _package, for while yer on that business trip, silly. now open it."_

 

"babe, what's in here? it's huge, i can hear it rolling around in here," There's a snicker from Red when he calls it  _'huge'_ and it only serves to further raise his suspicions. 

 

_"hurry up! look inside!"_

 

And so he does; opens the little hatch and lifts the lid and peers inside at--

 

Wh-- What?

 

 _"...did ya open it yet?"_ There's a giddy glee in his voice and Sans is just. speechless.  _"sans? babe. babe, hey."_ laying almost gracefuly against what appears to be tissues  _(okay, Sans has to give him that one, that's pretty funny),_ glowing a violent red, throbbing against the cool air, is--  _"it's my cock. sans. babe. my schlong. my weenie."_

 

And, eloquently, the only thing Sans manages to choke out is " _why??_ " 

 

 _"because_ why not?  _yer always bored on those trips, and i'm always over here missing you and wanking one, or two, or three. win-win."_ There's an evil edge to Red's voice and Sans can't help but applaud him for his gall. Dude just sent his magic penis overseas. Takes some _(snnrk)_ balls.  _"it's got a no-return policy, too. you gotta take that back with your carry-on, because, shit dude, it does_ not  _matter if you mark a package 'fragile.'"_

 

And Sans just. busts into laughter. Rib shaking, tear-inducing laughter. "y-you--  _oh my stars, red--_ you mailed me your  _dick!_ you sent your  _dick_ overseas, oh my  _gods!"_

 

_"yeah, and you're shocked?"_

 

"the worst part is  _no!_ this is so you!" 

 

_"look, are you gonna use it or not?"_

 

 _"_ wh _\--?"_ Sans splutters, letting out a noise of indignancy. Actually. Fuck himself? With his boyfriend's cock?  _When his co-workers are next door?_ " _now?_ are you  _serious?"_

 

 _"look, i didn't suffer through two days of the feeling of my dick hitting the edges of a cardboard just for ya to_ stare  _at it."_

 

 _"two days?_ red, when did you send this out??" he just  _got_ here two days ago-- did he--

 

 _"literally, right after ya left. s'why i was heading out with you,"_ Sans wants to hit himself in the face. He knew the bastard was up to something.  _"i could have snuck it in yer carry-on, but i thought this would be more effective. next time? definitely, the carry-on."_

" _next time?_ red, are you  _insane?"_ Sans hisses and, shit he really hates trying to be the mature one, especially when he's already so worked up just listening to his boyfriend talk. "there should never have been a  _this_ time, red, this is crazy, you could have gotten hu--"

 

 _"if yer not gonna have some fun, will you touch me, please?"_ there's something desperate that's crawled into his voice and...fuck, Sans feels his words catch in his throat.  _"hearing ya again has me so hot, babe, and i can't do it myself, please?"_

 

"...shit."

* * *

 

He can't believe he's doing this. 

 

_"mm, cmon sans, yer hands feel great, but i know a place that'll feel even better for the both of us."_

 

"shit, red, i can't believe i'm going to do this," he moans softly, reaching the 'toy' down between his legs and letting it rub up against his exposed slit. He hears Red inhale sharply. "i'm going to get in so much trouble."

 

 _"only if ya get caught,"_ his voice is low and husky, and Sans feels a shudder wrack through him at the sound. He starts to lower himself down onto Red's cock, and  _"wait, wait, wait, babe. keep rubbin' me on yerself--_ yeah  _like that. mm, and fuck yerself on your fingers, get yerself nice and ready for me."_ and so he does, shoving one,  _two,_ fingers into himself as he rubs his clit against the head of Red's dick. It throbs against him, and he sobs, wishing desperately that Red really were beneath him, and not just the disembodied form of his magic  _(okay, it sounds way less sexy when you think of it like that, good job, Sans) "what are ya thinking about?"_

 

"you," he answers as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

 _"well, i know_ that, _"_ Red scoffs, arrogantly.  _"what about me, sweetheart?"_

 

" _nn-_ everything. y-your laugh. your smile. the way you--  _shit--_ the way you look when you talk to me.  _gods_ I wish you were here with me, under me,  _stars,_ on _top_ of me," 

 

_"well... i am there. the important part, of me is, at least."_

 

"fuck you, you're all important, not just your dick," Red lets out a laugh at that, but he's quickly cut off by the way Sans grinds his hips forward, tightening his grip on the base of his cock just a little bit, the way he knows Red likes it. "can i put it inside now?  _please?"_

 

 _"nnn-- fuck, babe,_ yes,  _wreck yourself on me,"_ and that's exactly what Sans plans to do, slipping his fingers out of himself to replace them with his boyfriend's prick. He's slow, savoring the way he's stretched wide and far past his limits. He lets out a shuddering breath, something of a whine trying to crawl into his voice.  _Quiet,_ he needs to be  _quiet._ Red, on the other hand, doesn't have that limit--  _"yeah, good boy... take all a' my fuckin' cock."_ and Sans can't stop the low moan that breaks from him. Red sounds so  _filthy,_ groaning into Sans' ear as he fucks himself. 

 

Sans leans forward, shifting his hips and grinding himself down. He can hear movement on Red's end, the sound of clothing shifting, the faint clacking of bone on bone and,  _wait_ "r-red, what are you doing?" 

 

 _"m'touchin' myself,"_ he rumbles, the blunt honesty making Sans suck in a shaky breath.

 

"w-where?"

 

 _"everywhere,"_ he breathes,  _"my ribs, pullin' em like you do when i fill ya up, my pelvis-- shit, i can feel you so well sans, like you're really here, fuck, you feel so good,"_

 

" _stars,_ that's so  _hot,"_ he whines, shifting forward more and  _really_ starting to fuck himself. "i can feel you too--  _mmnh!--_ i can feel you twitching in me,  _oh my gods,"_

 

 _"shit, sans, fuck yerself harder cmon-- nngh--  rub yer clit for me,"_ and he did, rubbing clumsy circles against himself and selfishly chasing his own pleasure and imagining it was Red so generously giving it to him.... and then. it hit him.  _Red's not here._ Gods, Sans has been dying for a chance to pleasure Red,  _really_ pleasure him and not just let him do what he wants. And now, he's  _thousands_ of miles away, being forced to take whatever Sans gives him.  _(Sans is pretty sure there's an evil grin growing on his face, one with a decible that would make Red proud.)_ And so, he uses the hand holding Red steady to stroke him,  _hard,_ twisting up with his wrist and grinding down with his hips just as he does it.  _"oooOOO SHIT, b-babe wh-- what are you doing-- fuck"_

 

"what does it feel like, red? i'm fucking you," he tries his best to lower his voice, tries his best to morph it into a purr just for Red (it's hard, he's full of cock and he's still frantically circling his clit because  _shit_ he's closer than he should be) as he does it again, faster this time, and he keeps doing it, drawing broken moans from his lover. "shit, i've never heard you like this. you sound-- mmmngh -- you sound so  _good."_

 

 _"goDS that's not fa-air! mmm! waitwaitwaitwait!!"_ he's practically sobbing, nearly blowing out the audio with his volume.  _"tohoOO much toO FA-AST!!"_

 

Sans can feel him jerking inside him,  _gods_ he must be close already, and  _he really is too, shit._ "c-come for me, red! come inside me,  _please,"_ and it's almost like he flipped a switch, because Red does  _exactly_ that, screaming,  _screaming,_ his name and filling him up past his limit. "ohmygodsred--" it takes two more swipes around his engorged clit and then he's coming too, milking Red for all he's worth and nearly crying with the intensity of it. His body trembles as it tightens, and his phone falls from his shoulder as he throws his head back. He works himself through it, rolling his hips and slowly running his fingers along his slit, dragging his orgasm out for as long as he can.

 

When he comes down, his breathing is stuttered and it takes him a moment to realize that, shit, wait, yes, he was on the phone-- he shuffles his hand around until he manages to find his phone and jerks it up to his ear. "babe, you still there?"

 

 _"you,"_ Red breathes out, all rage and growl, and the tone sends a shiver down Sans' face.  _"are in_ so  _much trouble when you get home."_

 

"sounds fun, can't wait," he purrs back. He refuses to lose this, he still has Red right where he wants him. And he clenches around his cock, just to remind him. "for now though, you have to play by my rules."

 

 _"shit, fuck, okay i'm sorry,"_ there's a whine in the back of his voice and,  _yes_ there's definitely a smirk on Sans' face now, isn't there?  _"can-- can you take me out now?"_

 

"mm... you know what? i don't think i will. you feel so good, i could fall asleep like this," there's a choking noise on the other line and Sans pictures Red leaning forward and letting out a wheeze. 

 

 _"y-you're not serious? you can't, you can't_ really  _leave me like this all night--"_ Sans closes his eyes. He has to be honest, he is  _really_ exhausted from that. And fuck, Sans wouldn't mind waking up to exactly this feeling in the morning  _"babe, babe c'mon. babe_ please--" he lets out a thunderous snore " _babe! no one falls asleep that quickly!"_

 

_"...babe?"_

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sans is given a stern talking to by his boss about bringing people back to the hotel during a business trip. He's going to fire him, but the hotel cameras show that no one was ever in his room that night. It's, quite possibly, the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened during his entire job experience on the surface. Red, however, finds it fucking hilarious. Karma, he says, for what he did to him last night

 

(Red didn't sleep very well)

 

And so, just to get back at him, Sans finds a much more interesting place to store Sans' cock instead of his cary-on for the plane-ride home.

 

He screens his calls and ignores his texts, and every time he feels Red pulse with the closeness of his ever-impending orgasm, he excuses himself to go the bathroom  _('skeletons need to use the restroom?')_ just to pull him out and let him cool down for a while. 

 

(It's the cruelest think Sans has ever done, and Red doesn't think he can top it)

 

When he gets home the next morning ( _eight. hours. of this. torture.)_ (alright, he wasn't _that_ cruel. he let red come twice, that's fair, right?), walking wobbly and off-balance, the apartment is dark and silent. He steps in, and turns on the light, barely getting two feet in the door before it slams shut behind him. He freezes.

 

"welcome home, doll."

 

 


	2. Red's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans acts like a dick. Red doesn't take it too well so he decides to top him when he gets home. Things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA LOOK THIS HAS BEEN IN MY NOTES FOR LIEK EVER AND I'M FINALLY WRITING IT HOLY SHIT HEY GUYS DID YOU MISS ME???
> 
>  
> 
> also i threw in another megamind reference but this one is literally obvious as hell. i was too lazy to make up a city name, sue me.
> 
> also also, the part before the break is. reds reaction? to the 8 hour edging? also an explanation as to why there are ecto tits. 
> 
> also also also there are ecto tits because allidoissin (c an ' t l i nk d o n ' tk n o w how) got the reference in the last chapter and asked for more kustard but with ecto tits. and I was already planning on a continuation? so the ecto tits are a bonus
> 
> (hope you aren't mad that your fic is a continuation of another :[ )
> 
>  
> 
> also also also also i don't really like how this turned out but it's been collecting dust and cobwebs, so it's not really my best work and i'm sorry... i hope you all like it anyways

Eight. Hours. Red has been waiting eight _fucking_ hours for the son of a bitch known as his boyfriend to get home so he can fuck his brains (hah) out. He sends him a gift and what does he get in return? Edged. For. _Eight._ Hours. (alright, to be fair, he came twice somewhere in that time, but there was barely any reprieve; Sans never gave him a goddamn break.) Not only was he desperate as hell at this point (the room stank of him, almost as if he were in heat. sure felt that way), his magic decided that, hey, you know what would be great to form? _Everything._ It was _incredibly_ embarrassing because right about that time, Boss decided to 'check' on him, breaking down the door to Sans and his shared bedroom, only to find him naked from head to toe with his ecto-tits just hanging around and absolutely nothing between his legs (his magic formed a mound to connect his thighs together, but there wasn't anything there and it made him look like a fucking Ken doll.) He seemed to figure out what was going on pretty quickly and pinched the bridge of his (lack of) nose before leaving just as quickly as he had come.

 

Red had tried everything to make himself come, from pinching his engorged nipples to rubbing desperately at the magic mound between his legs to try and get his pussy to form (it was infuriating, the magic was covering his pelvis and he ached there), but frustratingly, Sans knew every fucking time he was about to come and he pulled Red out. Even the few times he managed to bring himself to the edge, there was a tight hand around the head of his cock and the tip of a phalange just barely plugging him and _what the fuck_ , this asshole was stopping his orgasms from miles away and this was so _unfair_.

 

Even his orgasms were painfully delicious.

 

The first time, he had been on the verge of tears, all but screaming with his frustration as he was pulled out again. But then, there had been a soft brush of something warm and wet and-- that was it. He came with a shout and a relieved sob (it was fucking embarrassing that he was that close), entire body near convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Not even a minute later, his phone chimes (a text message, he's finally fucking responding to him, _finally_ ) and he had stupidly thought that this was finally over. It was a photo attachment, and he'd opened it up to be greeted to the sight of his boyfriend's face, covered in cum and tongue lewdly hanging out, lit up by the red glow of his cock that wasn't quite in the picture. The sight was almost enough to make him nut again (that, combined with Sans shoving him back in to the hilt), and he'd shot several desperate texts to Sans, none of which, of course, were replied to.

 

But now.

 

_Now._

 

Sans was finally home.

 

Or, almost at least. He had sent Red another photo attachment, and Red was almost disappointed by the bland selfie-- and then he realized that it was centered more towards the sign behind him, rather than his boyfriend; "Metro City Airport", Sans was _home_ , -- Red was supposed to meet Sans at the airport, but had to take a raincheck on that little endeavor, because for some reason, his legs didn't want to work correctly, he wonders why -- so for the first time that day, he crawls out of bed (the sheets are wet with his sweat; it's kinda gross, and Red is _so_ making Sans do the bedclothes when everything's all done and over with) and heads downstairs- doesn't bother to throw on any clothes, they'll just get taken off anyways- and plopped his naked ass on their lumpy couch (it's Sans', from when he lived in the underground. Papyrus lived with them for a while before moving off with Mettaton-- Sans didn't take that too well-- and he insisted on keeping the couch. Mettaton didn't want it, anyway)

 

He had kept the lights off (fucking pointless, his magic lit up the space around him) in hopes of getting the jump on his boyfriend... which was entirely unnecessary, Sans is normally complacent and submissive but, damn it, he's mad, and he's going to make sure he knows.

 

* * *

 

 

He should have known something was up when he came home to a quiet house (though, to be fair, he wasn't exactly  _observation_ wasn't very high on his priority list. He was fucking  _horny_ and needed his boyfriend). The only sound that rang through the apartment was the jingling of his keys as he stepped in the door and the click of the light switch as he flicked it up. He registered the dim glow beside him just a second too late, fully entering the room just before the door slam shuts behind him. He feels his soul drop as he freezes. Stupidly, his first thought is that he's being mugged and he's in  _no_ position to defend himself. But then, the presence behind him moves closer, shuffling to rest their head against his shoulder. "welcome home, doll." Maybe this was worse than being mugged... Red sounds  _pissed._

 

He spins around, only getting a split-second glance at the exasperated expression on his boyfriend's face before there's a sharp tug on his soul, sending him flying backward and landing on the couch with an  _oompf._ (It's actually kind of impressive Red has enough control over his magic to do that.) "hey babe. how was your weekend?" He says it with more balls than he actually has, grinning up at Red cheekily as he looms over him.

 

"pretty great, until some dick decided they were going to play with mine while they were thousands of miles overseas." He crosses his arms over his chest, and it's then that Sans finally takes notice of the way he has his entire ecto-body formed and --  _holy shit._ The last time Red summoned his ecto-tits for him was when Sans was in a dom heat and--  _shit_ did he just get  _wetter?_

 

"sounds rough, bud. c'mere, maybe i can make you feel better."

 

Red's on him in less than a second, shoving his back fully against the couch and connecting their teeth in a forceful kiss. There's no patience, no gentleness in the way he claims his mouth. It's all force and anger  _(when Sans doesn't comply to his tongue, Red moves his hand up and forces his jaw to part for him),_ and Sans arches at the attention, hands scrabbling at his lover's back and clawing into the soft ecto-flesh.

 

He pulls away soon,  _too_ soon, and Sans is most definitely  _not_ ready for the way he sinks his teeth into his collarbone almost immediately after. "jesus  _fuck,_ red,  _slow down._ "

 

"don't want to," Red chuckles darkly, breath tickling against the side of his skull. He yanks down Sans' pants, barely giving him any time to spread his legs before he has his crotch shoved up against his. "besides, you've got something of mine. i kinda want it back." There's a pop and a sizzle, and when Red moves his hips back, the cock that's been inside Sans all night and all morning moves with him. Sans whines, lifting his hips and trying to chase him but Red doesn't seem to be having it, moving his hands to shove his hips back against the couch. 

 

"babe, c'mon, isn't this what you wanted? fuck me,  _please,_ " Sans tries to fight his boyfriend's hold: hips rolling and refusing to stay still, hands roaming Red's body before landing on his chest to grope him (his tits are big, they barely fit in Sans' hands. He fucking loves them) Red only chuckles at his efforts. "c'mon, I missed you."

 

"guess you should've thought about that before you edged me for eight hours." Red looks down at Sans with a feigned sympathy, clicking his tongue at him and  _Gods_ the things that tongue could do. Sans opts to close his legs, rubbing them together in search of the friction his boyfriend is so cruelly denying him. "fer now, love, i think you owe me a few orgasms." And then he shuffles back, leaning his back on the opposite end of the couch and propping one leg up.

 

Sans is crawling after him almost instantly, flipping himself around so he's facing him on his hands and knees, just about to give him  _exactly_ what he wants (he always does, always wants to give Red anything and everything he desires) when he notices the slit nestled just below his cock, glistening wet and--

 

" _holy shit_ , red,  _babe"_

 

* * *

 

 

"...what?" Red looks down at his boyfriend, rested so lewdly between his legs. There's a wild hunger in his expression that Red doesn't remember seeing since... "sans, what's wrong?"

 

"red, oh my stars, you--" is all he manages to stutter out before there are fingers in the pussy Red doesn't even remember forming. He lets out a low, startled whine, hips jerking forward and grinding down against Sans' hand. " _oh my god..._  you didn't mean to do this...  _holy shit"_

 

"w-wait, Sans," but he doesn't, bowing his head to lick at his cock while he finger fucks him hard. He shouts out, back arching before going limp against the couch as his hands fling out to scrabble on the smooth surface of Sans' skull. He can't comprehend the sensations that are wracking through him; there's the painful stretch of his newly formed pussy and the wet warmth wrapped around his cock -- somewhere the pleasure blends and morphs, sending Red into a dizzy delirium. After being edged for so long, he can't even keep a hold of himself as he's faced with wave after wave of unbearable euphoria, sending him to the edge faster than he's ever been before. Sans twists his hand to rub against Red's clit and that's it. He's coming,  _hard,_ with an unadulterated cry. He arches upward, entire body convulsing and shuddering with the force of his orgasm, the sound of his own bowns rattling painfully loud to his ears as his entire vision whites out for just a moment. 

 

And then he slumps back, feeling satiated and warm, tingly and giddy. He's never came that hard in his life.  _Shit,_ he might have pulled something. He lets out a giggle, sounding almost hysterical in the way he snickers to himself.

 

"i thought you were mad at me, babe?"

 

 _Oh shit,_ that's right. "oh fuck you, sans." He tries to muster up some sort of edge in his voice, but it falls flat and his insult ends up sounding more of a whine. 

 

"you could," Sans shrugs, sitting up on his knees. Red almost chokes as his gaze travels to his crotch, the thick, engorged cock that nestles there has him clenching his walls instinctively ( _and shit, was he getting hard again?)_ He crawls closer and leans overtop of him, sliding his dick up against the fluttering lips of Red's pussy. He whines low and long, trying to figure out how he'd lost control so quickly. This was supposed to be  _his_ turn,  _his revenge._ But...

 

"but i think you'd prefer it if i fucked you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less of red's revenge, more of red acting like a horny slut
> 
> the way I imagine Red's dick reconnecting to his pelvis is kinda like the way Maleficent's wings reconnected to her body, magical glow and all.
> 
>  
> 
> The plan for this was for Red to have some rough ass sex with Sans, but then things changed? And oops, I wrote sub red again. mb.

**Author's Note:**

> red's voice is in italics because he's talking through a phone reciever, not because i wanted to make it clear that they were two different sanses. 
> 
> also /as/ i was writing this, i dug through mod's tumblr and saw this wonderful sequel: https://modambrosia.tumblr.com/post/173145461946/a-sequel-to-this-post-red-went-through-all-the
> 
> (yes i know there's an edited link on the original, but i wanted to c l a r i f y yes i saw itand it's fuckn great mod you're my new favorite hi)
> 
> so of course i had to include this line
> 
> so of course the fic got longer
> 
> so of course i'm not good at writing drabbles when i say i will
> 
> also, another note, if anyone manages the super subtle quote from one of my favorite movies that I threw in (Megamind) I will write you a oneshot to show how much i fucking love you for getting an obscure quote like that one. first one to point it out and tell me what's happening in the scene where it's used in the movie w i n s


End file.
